Berries
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Naruto and Sasuke are getting ready to go to sleep, when Naruto spots some odd looking berries nearby.


"**_Berries."_**

"Hey! What are these?" A hand stretched out, clutching something. "I wouldn't--" A deeper voice started to say, but then quickly hushed itself. There was silence, except for loud munching noises. Finally, there was a loud gulp and a satisfied sigh. "Wha? What were you saying Sasuke?" The first boy asked, licking his lips. The second merely leaned forward, now sitting upright. "Hn...? Nothing Bibiri-kun." The boy – Sasuke – teased. Frowning, the boy threw a few berries at Sasuke. "You better respect your next Hokage, Sasuke. Dattebayo!" There it was – Naruto's catch-phrase. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke caught the berries in his hand. Peculiar little things, they were. Long and cylindrical, with a peach-like color. "Hn... Whatever." Chuckling, the raven-haired boy dropped those berries and laid back down, looking up at the crimson-stained sky.

"So..." he said, trying to start conversation for once. "Learned anything useful at training today?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Now, if I told you, you'd try to use it against me the next time we spar!" Shaking his head, Sasuke sneered. "Please, I could've done that already." The blonde began shoving more and more berries into his mouth, as if he were addicted to its citrus taste. "Oh really? Howso?" he asked, spitting large globs of the fruit everywhere. Not even moving from his spot, Sasuke pointed to his eyes; of course, he was referring to his sharangan. "Oh..." Naruto responded, as if he just remembered.

"Hey, think you could start a fire?" Naruto asked, pulling out a few packs of ramen from his bag. With a lazy sigh, Sasuke performed a few hand-seals and lifted a fallen branch over him. As he exhaled, a small tower of fire engulfed the piece of wood. "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the stick and beginning a fire. "You up for some ramen?" Naruto asked, placing a small pot he brought as well by the fire. "Hmm... Now where did I put that water bottle...?" Rummaging through his mess, Naruto looked carefully. "Are you sure you didn't leave it at the training grounds?" Sasuke inputted, rolling onto his side, facing the warm fire. Scratching his marked cheek, Naruto shrugged. "Who knows... Oh, wait." Chuckling nervously, Naruto stood up. He was sitting on the said bottle. "Baka..." Sasuke groaned, closing his eyes. "Heh-heh... Whoops." Grinning uneasily, he picked up the bottle and poured the water into the pot. "'Ey, d'you want some ramen?" Naruto asked, placing the pot over the water.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Sasuke jumped up, thinking they were being ambushed. He only found Naruto clutching his hand, where a small amount of water was spilled on his fingers. "Did you just scald yourself?" he asked, looking over at his teammate's hand. Naruto shook his head, but still looked at it. "No... But it felt like it..." Sighing, Sasuke plopped down, dropping the kunai he'd readied in case it was needed. "You're such a pain, Bibiri-kun." Sasuke muttered, but it seemed that Naruto wasn't even paying attention. "Hn..." He looked with mild curiosity at Naruto. "Sensitive little --" He was cut off by yet another scream. This time, Sasuke didn't bother with turning around, or looking up.

There was a look of concern on the fox-boy's face. Why was he suddenly more receptive to touch? It wasn't like it was hurting him – but it startled him so much that he couldn't help but scream. Without any answers in sight, Naruto just shoved more and more berries into his mouth. Peering over at his team-mate, he noticed that Sasuke had already fallen asleep – or it seemed so, he could never tell with Sasuke's eyes wide open. Shrugging, Naruto attempted his best to handle the hot pot and water without screaming his lungs out. All he'd allow to escape were muffled groans of displeasure. After what seemed to be an eternity, Naruto finally got the water into the ramen cup. "It's about damn time..." he grumbled, sitting with his legs crossed, in front of the ramen.

Night seemed to have fallen quickly, and soon the forest surrounding them became dark and gloomy. It it weren't for some tree branches calling, or the sounds of small creatures scurrying about, Naruto would've believed that he and Sasuke were the only two living creatures in the forest. Unfortunately, that didn't help him much, because now things became much worse for him. The demon vessel had a terrible adrenaline rush – his veins pulsed in all his pressure points, some more than others. Breaking out in a cold sweat, he sat there shuddering. "Ah God... What the hell is wrong with me..." He cried aloud. Lifting a shaky hand to his face, he clawed his nails down his cheek. It left soft red lines, crossing over his own natural marks. His breathing labored, and he began clawing more at himself. Then, Naruto spotted those berries. However, he didn't see what he normally would – they've become an obsession. He salivated, his tongue grazing past his canines. Before he knew it, he crawled towards them, scooping them all into his mouth. He chewed then with a sickening sound before he gave a loud sigh.

Without warning, Naruto quickly convulsed, emitting a loud whimper. He grabbed at his jacket, covering his aching stomach. The boy sunk his teeth down into his lower lip, which caused a few drops of blood to bead up around his lip. "Shut up..." Sasuke mumbled in a half-awake manner before he turned onto his side. Naruto instantly looked up, saliva and blood trailing down his face. What he didn't realize was that Kyuubi was slowly taking over. His once blue eyes were a light amber, and his pupils turned into thin slits. He crawled towards Sasuke. There was no telling what he'd do now...

Sasuke woke up with a trembling wretch laying over him. Blinking, he squinted – Was that really Naruto? "Hey, Bibiri-kun. What's wrong with you?" he asked, jabbing him in the forehead. He was replied with soft growling, with a faint whimper embedded in it. "Sas...uke... Help..." Naruto said within pants, clutching onto the Uchiha. Narrowing onto the boy, Sasuke noticed his teammate's change. Naruto ripped his clothes into shreds, and he was drenched in sweat. Sitting up, he moved the boy off of him, and laid him on the ground. "Did you get bit by a snake?" He asked, brushing away the torn cloth away from his body. Seeing nothing along his soaking wet chest, he quickly looked around his legs. It was then that he saw something rather... Odd.

Practically staring at him, was a large bulge in Naruto's pants. "What the hell?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's clothes down, finding something that he should've seen coming. Naturally, it was Naruto's member, in all of its pulsating glory. Blinking, Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's crimson eyes. "Help..." He begged again, arching himself into the air. Sasuke quickly caught on to what Naruto was saying, and he backed away. "Oh, God no! You're going to have to help yourself on that one." But that didn't stop the demon vessel. "Pleeeease, Sasuke... I'll pay you back..." He whimpered, moving up onto all fours and crawling towards him. Sighing, Sasuke sat down and placed his head in the palm of his hand. "Okay, what happened to you?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Slumping onto the ground before him, Naruto closed his eyes as he panted some more. "Dunno... Ramen... Fever..." He gasped loudly – Sasuke had touched his forehead to feel his temperature. "Blood pounding... Aah..." Puzzled, Sasuke tried to elaborate what Naruto just said. "Okay... So the ramen was the last thing you ate?" He asked, only getting a quick shake of the head as a response. "B-Berries..." he groaned. Of course. It all made sense now. There was some kind of chemical in the berries that caused a stimulation to the Kyuubi trapped in Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking up the trembling boy off of the ground and laying his back against his chest. "Damnit, Baka. I tried to tell you not to eat those." He grumbled, onyx eyes fixed on the sweating mass of a boy before him. Whimpering, Naruto clutched the boy's leg, raising himself into the air, as if he were giving an offering. "Please... Anything..." Naruto tried to repeat what he said earlier, but the effects of the berries were soon overwhelming him.

"Alright, alright! Fine." Sasuke slid his hand down the boy's soaked chest, receiving soft whimpers and trembles. "But you really owe me after this." Naruto slouched down until he was resting his head in Sasuke's lap. "T-Thank youu... Aaah!" He felt his member being gripped rather roughly, and he moved forward. Closing his eyes, Sasuke trailed his fingers up and down, his fingertips leaving cool imprints along every throbbing vein. He was already rewarded with a bit of the boy's pre-fluids, which dribbled down the side and along his hand. The Uchiha gradually gripped it into his hand, and ever so slowly moved his hand upwards towards the tip. He had to admit, Naruto's moans were incredibly loud, and it made him worry slightly. "Shush." He directed, moving Naruto's hand over his mouth. "You want to attract visitors?" Looking up at him, the fox-boy shook his head, and moaned into his mouth. It helped enough, and Sasuke continued. He pressed his fingers forcibly along its sides, feeling it twitch and throb as a response. More and more liquids seeped onto his hand, and soon enough he believed Naruto was ready to release. Without warning, Sasuke increased his speed dramatically, circling his thumb and index around Naruto and applying slight pressure. "Nngh! Nngh! Sasuke!" Naruto cried out between his fingers, now instinctively raising and lowering his pelvis in rhythm. It wasn't long until Naruto released his seed – in a rather large amount as well. He gasped loudly, his eyes pressed shut. "There." Sasuke mumbled, moving his hand away and trying to shake off the mess upon it. "I helped. Happy?"

Much to his surprise, Naruto shook his head. Instead of his erection beginning to relax as it should, It simply remained as if nothing had happened! "Sasuke! There's still more!" Naruto clutched at his hair – the feeling was so much more than he could bear. "Well, damn." With a slight smirk, Sasuke peered over to look at Naruto. "That's going to have to cost you more. Still willing?" Naruto – ready to do anything to resolve this feeling – nodded in agreement. Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his own pants. "Then you better start now." Moving Naruto around so he was laying on his back, Sasuke perched himself between his legs.

"Sas... uke... Unngh... Hurry!" Naruto cried, grabbing Sasuke's hips that lingered above him. And then, he pushed him forward, engulfing the Uchiha's slightly flaccid member into his own mouth. Onyx eyes widened, and soon Sasuke leaned over, holding onto the other's thighs while he traced his tongue all over the tip of Naruto's member. He enjoyed taunting the vessel whenever he could, and now would be the perfect time. He prodded his tongue along the surface, allowing a bit of his saliva to trail down the side. "Aaah! Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered before closing his mouth fully around Sasuke, hopefully that would stop his moans from becoming overbearing. Even Sasuke couldn't hold back his own moans, but he made them so they were low and soft. He parted his lips and circled his mouth around the very tip, suckling softly as his tongue continued to slide across it. Of course, as Naruto licked him with that eager tongue, he quickly forgot why he was doing this in the first place. One hand began to slide a finger into the boy's opening, which resulted in a scream of sorts. It seems there were more things effected by those berries than he thought.

Naruto closed his eyes, his back arching as he sunk his claws into his teammate's skin. Of course it wasn't intentional, but Sasuke didn't seem to dislike it. His tongue lapped at Sasuke's now stiff member. What he lacked in experience, he made up with eagerness. Naruto's mouth seemed to have collapsed over Sasuke, and he got shivers once he heard him moan aloud. With that response, Naruto believed he was doing something right, and continued, his tongue now assisting. His eyes opened once he began to taste a certain fluid. How odd it was, Naruto couldn't help but crave more – maybe it was the taste of berries still on his lips.

Seeing that Naruto was slightly distracted, Sasuke began to slip another finger in, in attempts to stretch his opening. His fingers prodded around as far as they could go, pressing against certain areas in hopes of finding that spot that Naruto would certainly enjoy. He could feel him tremble and flinch, and he enjoyed it – the feeling of dominance. Slipping his mouth away, he focused more on preparing the Kyuubi vessel for what was to come. Of course, no longer being pleasured, Naruto removed his mouth and whimpered. "You, keep going." Sasuke demanded, flicking his tongue across the member's opening. "Nngh..." Naruto grabbed the base, slick from his own feverish saliva, and began to slip his hand up and down at a quick pace. His tongue lapped at the tip hungrily, his taste buds bumping along its sensitive membranes.

Sasuke felt goosebumps merge along his exposed skin, and he could feel his release coming soon. Reluctantly, he slipped himself out of Naruto's grasp and moved so he was aligned at his entrance. "Ready?" He asked rather huskily, leaning over and letting the palm of his hands rest alongside Naruto's chest. The boy – still incredibly stimulated – raised his rear towards him. His mouth was gaping, letting humid gasps for air heat up the other's face. Smiling, he took the boy with one swift plunge, forcing all of his member to drive into him. "Nngh! Aaah! Sasuke!" Naruto howled in pain and mild pleasure, grabbing the other's hips and digging his claws into him. Dear gods, was the boy tight! Even he whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as he allowed him some time to adjust, and enjoying the muscles clench and relax around him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and began to massage him as he slowly slipped out until he was barely pushing against his soft pucker. His thumb slid forcibly along a vein, driving even more wavering moans from the blonde. He thrusted in – much more gently this time – and then slid out. He was so close now, but he had to wait...

To make things easier on him, he started moving his hand up and down Naruto at a very rapid speed, while he moved in and out slowly, savoring each time the boy contracted around him. "Mmn... Naruto..." He murred, dipping his head underneath Naruto's chin, his blunt teeth nipping at his sweaty flesh. Surprisingly, it tasted of citrus, but luckily – or unluckily – it didn't effect Sasuke as it would Naruto. He slumped his body over him, his arm gradually growing numb with every quickened stroke. A small trail of saliva leaked out of the Uchiha's mouth, and pooled ad the soft slope of Naruto's neck. His thrusts became more and more powerful, and Naruto has not released yet. "Damnit, hurry up and..." Naruto screamed, it seemed Sasuke's change in angle caused him to hit the desired spot. He grinned – now it wouldn't be long... "Aaah! Faster, Sasuke!" Naruto begged, matching the boy's thrusts with movements of his own.

Now, there's a time and place for everything. This just so happened to be the right time. Instead of doing what he was instructed to do, Sasuke stopped, his erection shoved right at the blonde's spot. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and halted everything. "What's wrong... Bibiri-kun...?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the other's flesh in his teeth and grinding on it slowly. Yes, he could feel it now; all of his muscles were tightening, now Naruto was almost there. Just to humor himself, Sasuke prodded at it, in quick motions. He didn't realized how it was effecting the boy, and soon he felt hot liquids against his hand. Ah, now it was his turn. Sasuke pushed himself fully into the boy and then bit down into his neck. He knew it would cause Naruto to tighten every muscle, especially the ones he was intending on.

It didn't take much until he would have his own release. Naruto felt it push farther into him, and the sensation made him tremble. "Mmmn... Sasuke..." Naruto sighed. Collapsing his sweaty body along the blonde's, Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt himself grow incredibly tired. Who knew it would cause so much energy just to please a horny vessel?

"Oh, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, raising up. He watched as the boy slid down, exhausted from his previous actions. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but feel something press against his skin. "Y-You're not done yet, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered – still quite aroused. He grabbed the Uchiha and rested him on the ground, stomach down. "N... Naruto... I'm tired though..." He mumbled, resting his head along his folded arm. There was a gleam in the other boy's eye, and he slid his feverish hands along his thighs. "Oh, don't worry... I'll just help myself..."

END.


End file.
